


Drunk Me Writes

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: im a lil tipsy so oliver wanted to test my abilites and now i am writing while drunk thank
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Drunk Me Writes

**Author's Note:**

> it's just... the feetman, the dunkin drink, and the weird god thing hangin out

“In what world is anything you’re saying make sense?” Gordon stared directly at Benrey, eyes narrowed, as the other just grinned at him. Tommy sat between them, focused on the game he was playing. 

“Easy. Goldfish are better than Swedish fish. Boom. It makes sense.” Tommy shifted back slightly, blocking Gordon from launching himself at Benrey. Gordon pouted in his shoulder, tiling his head to glare past him towards Benrey. 

“Benrey, Gordon has an emotional connection to goldfish, don’t disrespect that.” Tommy glanced between them and Benrey pouted at him. He ignored it, turning his head back towards the game, eyes narrowed slightly. “Next time he lunges for you, I’m not gonna stop him.” With that, Tommy leaned forwards again, this time with the weight of Gordon on one shoulder, amrs wrapped around him, pouting into his shoulder. 

Tommy didn’t really pay attention to the conversation after that, but slowly worked his way through the level on the Super Mario game, frowning slightly as he worked. 

True to his word, Tommy didn’t stop Gordon when he launched himself at Benrey. Benrey screeched, and Tommy just looked over at him, raised an eyebrow, and went back to the game. 

Eventually Tommy was dragged into the wrestling on the floor. He had to restart the level

**Author's Note:**

> is this good? prob gonna scream about it after i sober up.


End file.
